Jaws Timcanpy Style
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: ...Munch munch. It's coming. Closer and closer now. Timcanpy is always out and about. It's changed, transforming into, a hunter. Ok ok just kidding. But in all seriousness, if we thought Allen was a Menace at cards, watch as Timcanpy becomes a demon to Exorcist Crystal and she becomes his latest victim and snack. And with those sharp teeth, Komui being Komui we're in for it.
1. Chapter 1

Jaws...Timcanpy style

 **Author Notes: Alright, I Mako am here to tell you I do not like how my character is going to suffer but she is. What would happen if Timcanpy our well known Golden Golem and stunt double for the snitch of Harry Potter was smarter and showed his true demonic nature to his favorite Snack Crystal.**

Sen: We don't own DGM and Yeah He does look like the golden snitch...just noticed.

 **Mako: Blind much? Anyways Sen wants this to be a 2 way saga where things and crazy events happen...personally i rather just do it as a one shot or small stories. And though I hate to say it it is a good idea. But no worries I'll get revenge later, I always do~**

Sen: Trust me...she does…We don't own DGM

 _3rd P.O.V_

 **"I'm getting sick of this…"** Crystal mutters as she walks through the halls of the Black Order Headquarters. Next to her is Lenalee, both of which are carrying trays of coffee. **"What's wrong Crystal, you haven't been acting like yourself."**

The 16 year old looks concerned at her comrade, usually she was calm cool and collected, not doom and gloom with a hot temper. You would think she was a female version of Kanda the way she's been behaving.

She notices Lenalee's gaze. **"I'm sorry for worrying you Lena-Chan, I'm just...tired. Each and everywhere I go, I run into a certain golem with chompers that just won't quit trying to take a bit out of me."** She sighs…

The young miss Lee. stifled a giggle. It was true, everyone knew that Allen and Cross's golden snitch wannabee Timcanpy just had an obsession with the priestess/exorcist… **"If Timcanpy was a demon, it would've been bye bye ages ago."** No one knows why it likes to try and eat Crystal...it just does.

During their chat, they finally arrive to their destination, the science division's office. Here we have the usual group of science geeks killing themselves over paperwork without overtime. No sleep, no relaxation….their only salvation? Coffee.

 **"Anyone want some coffee?"** Both had sets nice fresh cups for all of the poor scientists. All hands raised, hearts and tears of gratitude cover their red rimmed eyes. **"Meeeeeeeee!~!"**

Komui is currently speaking with Allen and Lavi who are currently giving their latest reports from their mission. Both lady exorcists distribute the coffee...with Komui giving his sister her usual glomp.

 **"Lenalee my precious and loving sister thank you soooooo much for your hard work every day and giving your loving brother his coffee~"** Sigh...same old same old. Crystal noticing the scene only smiles lightly shaking her head.

She glances at her comrades in arms. **"Welcome back guys. I take it things went well?"** Lavi grins, hands at the back of his head. **"Yeah~"** Allen smiles, **"The mission went well, we got the innocence and-"** Before he could finish badump...badump...Zooooooommmm CHOMP!

 **"OWWWWW GET IT OFFFFFF! AHHHHHHHHH!"** Of course...their return means the return of the cursed golem Timcampy...meaning he's munching poor Crystal...currently it's shredding through her exorcist uniform and acting like a termite gnawing and biting and nibbling on her arm.

Pissed and hurting she's trying to pull it off...but it's stuck…

Blood gushing out from the arm...Allen and Lavi are trying to pry the demonic thing away from Crystal. It was quite the battle, all the screaming pulling and yanking. Eventually it lets go. And it's victim flees...locking herself into her bedroom... _'Screw dinner screw training.'_...she refuses to leave her sanctuary…

 _In the caf…_

 **"You guys made it back. What's up?"** Dusk with his meal comes to sit across Lenalee and Allen, next to Lavi. He's mellowed out much since his first arrival. **"Hey where's Crys?"** Kinda odd...she hasn't been seen since this morning.

His answer comes to him as something zipwhips to Allen's head… **"Ohhhh...Timcanpy...she get attacked again?"** Nods all around. Poor Allen is so guilty, not his fault but still he feels bad.

Lenalee picks at her dish, lost in thought. **"She locked herself in her room...she refuses to come out, and Timcanpy's bite was deep this time. She wouldn't open her door for the tray of food I left for her and she refuses to come out even to go to the infirmary."**

Lavi frowns reliving what happened this morning. **"It took me and Moyashi to get the Damned thing off her. After that she bolted, this is getting outta hand."** Turns out Crystal is terrified of the tiny thing...

It's almost funny, an exorcist of the order, taken out hundreds of akuma, faced death on many occasions and even fought ghosts and crazy things involving innocence, is terrified of a tiny blonde ball with a cross….and teeth.

We find the red head boy grin. **"Although before that it was quite the sight."** He reminisces of his friend, just moments before he and Allen intervened. As clothes were being torn off her figure. He smiles...a dead giveaway. Something smashes into his face. **"Gwappp!"** A nice cherry pie, oh so yummy and so funny.

Crysta's younger sister did not like Lavi, and under Dusk's tutelage was devoted to make his life miserable. Of course... **"Hehe serves you right La-Vwiiiii."** That goes to show that her younger brother Jade, did not like Dusk, and was being taught by Lavi.

 **to be continued**

 **Author Notes: Sigh I'm already regretting this.**

 _Sen: sorry Mako but it is funny._

 **Mako: Yeah yeah...don't forget I'm working on the Wicked Knight series~**

 _Sen: ...Damn it!_

 **Mako: While he cowers in the corner, tchao for now and favs/reviews(good helpful critism) and follows would be great~**


	2. Chapter 2

Jaws...Timcanpy style

part-2

 **Author Notes:** _Please Mako, don't torture me any longer in the Wicked Knight! I beg you!_

 **Mako: Now Sen...this is divine punishment. I type, you torture me and humiliate me in the stories, i have a right. An example being...a demonic gold snitch that you let loose on my OC!**

Sen: Speaking of...I found he was expelled from Gold Snitch Academy. Something about biting off limbs. Hence why he's stuck with this job.

 **Mako: Hmmm makes sense...however to our kind readers this is the last chapter of this short little series. Thank you for taking a look at this. We don't own DGM.**

 _Sen: That's right we don't own-Wait this is the end!? What about Wicked Knight? Oh...*narrows eyes* I know you... i know what your Doing you-_

 **Mako: *BANG! Smacks Sen* Ahem. Please ignore the baka and let us continue shall we?**

 _3rd P.O.V_

Deep and deeper into the deadly halls of the science division. An evil laughter dwells and echoes throughout the entire order. Plotting, scheming, something that will no doubt cause massive destruction. You hear the clangs and the bangs, as Komui works on his latest invention.

 **"Aha...hehehe...MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Soon, very soon my dear dear Komilin, you will be reborn. Bigger, better and even more Beautiful! Ohh how proud i will be to see you destroying all the little octopi that go after my sweet Lenalee."** He was loud...very loud.

Loud enough for his sister to hear him and kick his head into the heavy hard machinery. **"Big Brother how many times do I have to tell you to not make anymore Komilins!"**

Her elder sibling cried, desperately he wanted her to understand. That this was a bad bad world, full of terrible men that will hurt her. He just wanted to protect her from those heathens. **"Wahhhhhhh!"** He went down, as the collection of steel parts fly everywhere.

His bottles of potions, his coffee containers, even his samples of previous experiments are no exception. A deadly concoction is made due to this tragedy. **"AHH!"**

The over heavy dose of chocolate colored caffeine combined with the bottle of vampirism, disastrous chemicals and even oil from his mechanics created an explosion. Komui and Lenalee collapsed with the rubble. Coughing they find each other and find themselves back on their feet. Staring in shock.

For in front of them of all that is evil, crazy and just plain wrong. A black aura surrounds the bottle. **"Lenalee stand back."** Getting decked out in a hazmat suit he carefully, slowly, examining it. **"What the devil?"** Before another word could break free from the curious and concerned scientist something slammed into him.

He and his sister watch in horror, as the chemical products falls in slow motion, and Timcanpy the golden demon ingests it. **"NOOOOOOOO!"** In another room a girl gasps in her room.

Something was wrong, she could feel it. Her body froze at the raw power that was growing. Her limbs trembled, as she felt it. Whatever the source of such an ominous aura was, she knew, it was coming closer. And she was terrified.

All too quickly she heard bangs on her door. She backed up as far as she could in her room. At first glance you'd think she was protected. Her door was bolted shut, made of strong durable wood her dresser in front of it. She had no plans to leave so she contained herself there, where he couldn't enter.

But she was incorrect. Even now as she quietly crept herself to the large window. The sounds got bigger, the slamming and bamming was becoming more intense. The door, heck the wall wouldn't last long. A gamble, one that would no matter what would possibly cause her death.

Just as the dresser and door flew towards the inside she was gone, she leaped out her window. She wasted no time, summoning her winds she fell as fast as possible. She just wasn't fast enough. **"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!"** Her screech was heard throughout the Order.

Lavi and Dusk heard the scream, seeing her fall. **"Extend!"** His hammer catches her, pulling her in. **"Crystal!? Crystal what happened?"** Dusk pulled her on the safety of the ground. Others gathered around, worried for her health.

She was mute, her eyes in a daze. She didn't respond to their questions, she didn't react. Dusk slaps her across the face. **"Crys, why do I get the feeling that us helping you made things worse."** She only said 2 words. **"..."**

No one could her her. Her voice was so low, Dusk and Lavi had to bend down to her height to be able to properly understand. **"The...Demon."** Both boys give each other a glance. **"Who Crystal?"** Her skin grows goosebumps and she pales, refusing to answer. Not even willing to utter his name.

They try guessing. **"Komui with another Komilin?"** Her response is **"Worse." "The Earl?"** Head shake no. **"Kanda without his soba?"** A negative. **"Allen when playing poker?"** Another no. **"Road?"** Lavi looks at Dusk with a look of confusion...who in turn shrugs. **"Well then what!?"** She whimpers, holding herself close.

Dusk grabs her by the collar of her shirt. **"Snap outta it! What the hell has you so scared!?"** He looks deep into her eyes, it's then he learns the truth, immediately she's dropped, falling into Lavi's arms. **"Damn it...Timcanpy."** The sound of crashing objects and flying debris spreads.

An earthquake rumbles. Her next words, causes the room to go cold. **"They're here...run."**

They broke through, what was once the devoted, kind hearted scientists and saviors of the Order. Have become demons, hungry, relentless. A frenzy of zombified foes groaning and moaning their way in. **"AHHHHHHHH!"** People are panicking. Screaming, running for their lives, busting down the doors.

 **"IT'S THE KRORY INCIDENT ALL OVER AGAIN!"** Somewhere, in a room, a vampire nestles in his bed, sleeping peacefully unaware of the chaos ensuing. Dusk and Lavi grab their immobile comrade. **"Wait a minute. Why am I running?!"** He summons his innocence, allowing his comrades to head further ahead.

His innocence being a parasitic type, allows his skin to overflow and hardens as it covers him, making the perfect defense. **"Scaled Skin!"** His barrier folds over in layers, covering his body from head to toe. **"There we go, nothing can bust through now-uh"**

They're...biting through. **"Ahhhhh Shit!"** A huge chunk of his innocence is ripped off. Where it was spat to the ground and fades into dust. He catches up rather quickly to Lavi who has the numbed Crystal in his arms.

The entire Order was in chaos. As the number of zombified victims increase. We lost Allen. Lenalee was one of the first to be lost to the deadly golem. So when Allen found her walking in the hall, he thought nothing wrong. Until she jumped him. But by then...it was too late. He became one of them.

All too soon the numbers dwindled. Our survivors were, Crystal, Reever, Lavi, Dusk, and Kanda. One by one they found themselves at the basement, Krory Miranda and Levriere would've been with them...If not for Miranda tripping, Krory being asleep in his room, and Levriere, well he was a victim of circumstance.

Translation. Dusk threw him into the feeding frenzy, for the good of the group.

 _Flashback_

 **"Levriere Sir! We're running low of ammo, we can't hold these things off much longer!"** He barked his orders. Telling his men to get rid of these poor souls or else. Dusk and the group had happened to pass by them and well. Let's just say relations with the man aren't too good with the exorcists.

He could care less about the lives of the people here. It was his way, or no way. So when no one was looking, his was given a rather light...'push.' All you could hear thereafter was a small snicker. He was not missed.

 _Back to the present..._

 **"Ok so what do we do?"** Lack of weapons, time and no reinforcements. As a swarm of deadly golems (yes, the humans weren't the only ones corrupted) residents of the Order and the Leader himself make a full on search for the remaining victims. Specifically one zoned out girl.

Dusk stares at said girl, as the others discuss seriously about the situation. **"Ok so we need to figure out how this came to be, we need a plan."** Reever was sweating bullets. He had no equipment, no information to go on and very little help.

Slowly Crystal was starting to regain her senses of the world. Climbing bit by bit out of her terror made stupor. **"What do we do then? At this rate we'll be on the menu."** Lavi frowns. he hasn't seen Bookman and was starting to worry. No matter what he really didn't want to see him.

Not only for the zombie thing. But for the fact that he also skipped his assignment. **"Hey Reever. I think I found a way to buy us some time."** Everyones gazes follows Dusks, landing on Crystal.

All too soon she realizes his intentions. She stands and scuffles away. **"N-no! I won't! I won't deal with That. I'd rather die then to-"** She's unable to flee, Kanda in no mood to see her cowardliness, gives a strong punch to the gut, knocking her out cold. **"Did you really have to be that harsh?"** She falls with a thud.

 **"Meh. Hurry up and throw her to those freaks. Sooner you do that the faster we can figure out how to fix this mess."** At that moment they came. Kanda threw her to them. **"Damn it Kanda that was cruel!"** There was nothing that could be done for her...she was gone.

Timcanpy growls as he stalks over his prey before he and his minions devour at her flesh. Or at least so they think. They notice the golden golem and the other coughing, choking writhing in pain. **"What the hell!?"** One by one they fell to the ground. In agony shouting gurgles. **"They're-back to normal!"**

The group with astonished expressions gaze as all the zombiefied people change back, as the cycle of chomping on Crystal and then changing back to their regular selves(not of course counting the pain they're in) **"So wait...Yu Yu actually did something good?!"** A first for everything it seems. **"Keh, so she's useful afterall."**

Yeah if you count sacrificing her. Speaking of. Her eyes open in a snap. Instinctively she stands, though wobbles due to lack balance. She resembled one from a horror game. Her clothes in mere tatters, drenched in blood. A gruesome sight as she stumbles her way over.

 **"Crap is she a zombie?!"** So slow, so quietly she struggles to reach Kanda and Dusk. Both were ready for any movements. When they both get smacked. **"YOU JERKS!"** Oh ok, false alarm. She's just pissed. She falls to her knees. Crying out. **"You two, the golem and whatever started this mess are going to die!"**

Mind over matter, rage of pain she summons her innocence. The wind wailed through the Order as her fans found their way back into her hands. **"No-now Crys, no need to go so far. Think of your siblings. You want to be a good role model right?"** She smirks as shivers posses to people's bodies.

 **"Don't you worry, my siblings are being taught a Very important lesson. THIS IS HOW YOU TREAT TRAITORS AND TROUBLE MAKERS!"** May those who fell under the wrath of the heroine of this story rest in peace. May they never find themselves with her bound to earth.

The End!

 **Author Notes: YES THANK YOU~ *Cries tears of joy* i'm at last free from writing this! Took me bloody forever. I can now finally close this story up in the complete files. I swear to god if Sen has anything about this ending i will kill him -_-**

 **Anyways on a happier note thanks for reading. Reviews/favs/follows would be appreciated thank you ^_^ Tchao for Now :3**


End file.
